


No intentes repararme (No estoy roto)

by SanCasman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Doctor Who References, F/M, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, asexual sirius, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanCasman/pseuds/SanCasman
Summary: Él puede recordar claramente la primera vez en que notó que había algo “equivocado” con él – algo que no “trabajaba” como en el resto de las personas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't try to fix me (i'm not broken)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363913) by [littleoldrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoldrachel/pseuds/littleoldrachel). 



> ¡Hola! Como el título lo indica, esto es una traducción de un fic en ingles que me encontré hace algún tiempo y realmente quería que más personas pudiesen leerlo. Pedí permiso al autor para hacer esta traducción, por lo que no es una copia ni plagio de ningún modo.

Él puede recordar claramente la primera vez en que notó que había algo “equivocado” con él – algo que no “trabajaba” como en el resto de las personas. Desde que puede recordar, James estuvo deseando a la hermosa pelirroja de su clase de química, y Sirius no había pensado mucho en eso, al menos no hasta-

- Hey Padfoot ¿En quién piensas cuando te masturbas?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En quién piensas?

- No… Lo hago – Sirius dice, confundido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo haces? – Peter interviene, riendo – Todo el mundo piensa en alguien, Pad, no te avergüences.

- Eso no es… Eso no es lo que quise decir – Dice Sirius, de manera vulnerable – Yo no – Se lame los labios, un hábito que adoptó durante los últimos años. – Yo no, ya saben.

Peter parece completamente desconcertado, pero James abre sus ojos con entendimiento, y Sirius se siente  _horrible,_ ansioso,  _avergonzado_ , incluso, porque ¿Por qué no hace eso? Al parecer, todo el mundo lo hace, y Sirius nunca ha sentido la mínima necesidad de hacerlo, porque – bien ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero ¿En qué lo convierte eso?

Diferente, extraño,  _defectuoso._

Más tarde, en la seguridad de su habitación, después de haber tenido una larga y dolorosamente torpe conversación con James acerca de cómo está bien que no se masturbe, o piense en cualquier persona de esa manera (Sin creer una palabra de eso, porque los ojos de James seguían arrugados de preocupación y Pete todavía parecía confundido), Sirius intenta, él realmente lo hace. Pero no importa la manera en la que mueva su mano alrededor de su ingle, no importa la manera en que frota la piel sensible, no hay respuesta, sólo se siente increíblemente incomodo, e  _incorrecto._

Sirius no quiere admitir que hay algo mal con él. Que está roto, que no funciona correctamente – No entiende por qué no puede sentir lo que parece que todo el mundo siente. Ni siquiera entiende qué es exactamente lo que le falta, porque él puede ver a personas hermosas a su alrededor y notar que son hermosas, pero también mira a su alrededor, consiente sin ninguna duda que la idea de hacer algo más que besarlos, es repulsiva para él. Nunca ha sentido ni un pequeño rastro de deseo, y sin embargo, una parte de él anhela sentirlo, a pesar de que la idea le hace sentir terriblemente incómodo.

Un día – Un día terriblemente incomodo – se arma de valor y pregunta a James qué es exactamente lo que se está perdiendo. Y James tartamudea y se sonroja, pero termina diciéndole que es como un calor enrollándose en la boca de su estómago, y un deseo que hace que su pene se endurezca sin control, y un hormigueo que sube y baja por su espina dorsal, pero también es mucho más que eso – al parecer – es un inconsciente,  _deseo_  natural, casi una  _necesidad._ Y con cada palabra, se clava más la idea de que hay algo oh-tan-mal con Sirius.

Y al principio, es difícil. Es jodidamente difícil, porque hay noches en las que Sirius se maldice y maldice su ruptura, y llora, y ora para que Dios le dé esa cosa que falta – Todo lo que quiere, es sentir que es normal – y nunca sucede, nada cambia nunca, y él aún está roto.

Pero entonces, Sirius aprende. Aprende a fingir que disfruta las miradas intencionadas que sus compañeros le dan, y como resistir el impulso de estremecerse cada que una mano se desliza demasiado lejos por su pierna. Él fuerza sonrisas y devuelve guiños, y copia minuciosamente a James cuando él está coqueteando con chicas en el bar, hasta convertirse en algo así como un experto. Aprende lo que se espera de él, pero nunca  _siente_  lo que se espera de él, sólo sabe que es importante y que sin eso, no está completo; está roto.

Es una vida solitaria. Él inventa escusas – sus citas no significan nada, las pequeñas mentiras que él dice se acumulan con el tiempo, y él todavía no lo siente.

Pero está bien.

Es mejor que la sensación incomoda que siente ante la idea de hacer algo ni remotamente sexual.

Así que, está bien.

(Al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo, todas las mañanas, mientras se afeita frente al espejo del baño, y todas las tardes, en su reflejo en la ventana del autobús de regreso a casa del trabajo).

Es un poco más difícil convencerse de que no pasa nada, cuando ve la facilidad con la que Peter y James y todos sus amigos (de hecho, todo el maldito mundo) interactúa con sus otras mitades – la expresión relajada y los besos en la comisura de la boca, los brazos alrededor del otro de manera confortable. Porque él  _quiere_  esa suave y cariñosa compañía, lo quiere tanto, pero sabe que no puede tenerlo. Porque comprometerse a eso, significa comprometerse con el paquete completo, y la sociedad dicta que el sexo es el premio más altamente valorado de ese paquete. Y nadie quiere a un hombre un poco roto, cuyo pene se niega a responder a cualquier cosa – ni una imagen, ni un sonido, ni una persona.

Y está lleno de odio a sí mismo, cansado de estar roto, le da vergüenza y se siente solo, pero está bien.

Porque tiene que estarlo.

Porque no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda arreglarlo.

* * *

Remus es un amigo de un amigo.

Cuando James le presenta a Sirius su nueva novia, Lily Evans, ella instantáneamente intenta encontrarle a Sirius alguien especial. Y como Sirius sabe lo importante que ella se está convirtiendo para James, y también porque parte de él se aferra desesperadamente a la idea de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, uno de los muchos hombres y mujeres que le presentan, será capaz de repararlo, no se resiste. Él va a todas la citas a cenar, a todas las citas al cine, a las citas de café – A todas las citas – pero rara vez va más allá.

(Nunca le cuenta a Lily sobre la mujer que está convencida de que él fue víctima de violación, o algún abuso sexual horrible (Y dados los rumores que rodean a su familia sobre el tratamiento de sus niños, se supone que no puede culparla por llegar a esas conclusiones) y semanas después, aún tiene que declinar sus ofertas para unirse a grupos de apoyo y todos sus intentos de “arreglarlo”)

(Nunca se atreve a hablar con James del hombre que se burla de que a él no  _le gusta_  el sexo, y en su lugar sonríe y afirma que Sirius no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada y trata de forzarlo, y ese recuerdo aún hace a Sirius entrar en pánico y temblar, y lo reprime, y se promete que nunca estará en esa posición otra vez.)

Hay ciertas expectativas, Sirius aprende, la sociedad tiene ciertos ideales de que después de un tiempo dado, las  _cosas_  deben suceder, y Sirius retrocede ante la idea de hacer esas _cosas,_ por lo tanto, en el momento en el que hay algún indicio de manos errantes o miradas sugerentes, se acaba, todo se acaba, y es el momento de volver a la interminable mesa de dibujo de Lily de posibles pretendientes.

Ella describe a Remus como alguien amable y un poco tonto, pero adorable y leal, como un nerd masivo y como su amigo más querido, y Sirius entiende que sufrirá si lastima a Remus.

Lo que no menciona, sin embargo, es que Remus es como el sol a través de las nubes, que es bonito y lindo y guapo a la vez, y hace a Sirius sentirse como si estuviese completo por primera vez en su vida.

Es sábado por la noche cuando se conocen. Sirius fue persuadido por James y Peter para ir a beber y bailar con ellos, sólo para ser abandonado casi a la llegada de sus respectivas novias. Después de terminar lo que quedaba de su cerveza, Sirius se prepara para irse, antes de que las masas de sudorosos cuerpos en la pista de baile se acerquen– aprendió por experiencia que las pistas de baile son peligrosas para alguien como él – con la inhibición baja y el aumento de la confianza, las personas se presionan contra él de una manera a la que no puede enfrentarse.

Está a punto de ponerse de pie y salir del bar, su mente ya en su cama, Netflix y una pizza para llevar, mientras traza en su mente la salida más rápida que le haga pasar alrededor de la menor cantidad de borrachos posible, pero de repente está Lily en el camino, con una expresión que Sirius conoce muy bien, se lame los labios en anticipación.

- ¡Sirius! Este es Remus. – La voz de Lily apenas se escucha sobre la música, pero Sirius entiende y suprime un gemido (porque todo lo que quiere en este momento es ir a casa, está  _tan_  cansado) voltea para sonreír al extraño.

Y entonces –

Lily es hermosa – incluso estando roto, Sirius puede apreciar la forma en que su vestido negro skater se aferra a sus curvas, en conjunto con su atrevido, cabello de fuego – pero este hombre es algo completamente distinto. No es lo que Sirius cree que la sociedad considera convencionalmente atractivo – Es demasiado alto, sus extremidades un poco delgadas y desgarbadas, su piel demasiado pálida, pero Sirius piensa que es hermoso. Porque sus ojos dorados están llenos de un calor y una amabilidad que llega justo dentro de él y se escurre por las piezas destrozadas de su alma, y de alguna manera,  _imposiblemente,_ Sirius se siente un poco menos roto.

- S-Sirius – Tartamudea, extendiendo una mano, que Remus acepta rápidamente, y una sensación de calor en oleadas surge en el pecho de Sirius y él no puede evitar que una sonrisa se propague por toda su cara.

Lily ha desaparecido de nuevo en la pista de baile, pero Sirius no se da cuenta, porque él está lleno por el calor de Remus y él no quiere perder esto nunca.

- ¿Puedo invitarte una copa? – Pregunta Remus, al mismo tiempo que Sirius dice –

- Me gusta tu camiseta.

Y Sirius quiere golpearse, porque él es tan astuto por lo general, pero hay algo en Remus y su camiseta es jodidamente genial ¿De acuerdo?

Remus parpadea sorprendido y luego suelta una carcajada, y mira hacia abajo a la pálida camiseta que lleva debajo de la camisa de cuadros verde abierta, donde las palabras “ _ain't no party like a time lord party._ _Because a time lord party is not bound by typical temporal parameters and thus don't stop”,_ están estampadas - ¿Te gusta Doctor Who?

Sirius acepta la bebida que Remus le compra y en cuestión de segundos, la conversación fluye tan libremente como el alcohol en el club y todos los pensamientos de ir a la cama se disipan por Remus y lo vibrante y vivo que hace sentir a Sirius, como gesticula con entusiasmo con sus manos sobre su doctor favorito (“Tom Baker” dicen a la vez y Sirius choca los cinco con Remus con una sonrisa), el monstruo que les dio las peores pesadillas (the Weeping Angels, para Sirius, the Flood, para Remus, que se estremece y traga su bebida con la sola mención de ello), y se burlan de la actitud-anti-mujeres tanto de Doctor Who como de Sherlock. Sirius se encuentra abriéndose sobre su trabajo, sus gustos musicales, sus sueños – Él se encuentra con ganas de compartir todo con Remus y Remus  _escucha._  Hace a Sirius sentir que le está diciendo las cosas a él, como si las expectativas de la sociedad no existiesen y él no espera que Sirius sea nada más que él mismo; como si el importa y todo, y lo más importante, como si no está roto.

Con el tiempo, James llega tropezando hacia ellos, anunciando con voz ronca que son las cuatro de la mañana y quiere ir a casa, y Sirius se da cuenta que él y Remus se han sentado allí durante horas. Él trata de disculparse, pero Remus sacude la cabeza, asegurándole que tuvo un momento muy agradable y le desliza a Sirius una servilleta ligeramente manchada de cerveza, con un puñado de números garabateados en la esquina superior izquierda.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sirius le escribe al número que le han dado al final de una noche, porque piensa que tal vez podría estar _realmente_ bien con Remus en su vida.

* * *

 

La notificación de los mensajes de Remus es el sonido de la TARDIS, y James comenta con una sonrisa que nunca había visto a Sirius moverse tan rápido como lo hace cuando suena. Los mensajes son cómodos y rápidos entre ellos, y dentro de una semana, Sirius siente que Remus es alguien que ha conocido toda su vida. Se encuentra con ganas de volver a verlo, porque tan geniales como pueden llegar a ser los mensajes de texto, quiere estar físicamente alrededor de Remus de nuevo, para volver a sentir la comodidad y el calor que sentía en el bar lleno de gente hace sólo una semana.

Pasa otra semana antes de que Remus tentativamente sugiera ir a cenar juntos – solo ellos dos – y Sirius apenas vacila antes de aceptar con entusiasmo. Por supuesto, luego de que él acepta la cita, se da cuenta que es una  _cita_  y todas la expectativas sobre citas empiezan a llegar a su cabeza, y esto podría arruinar todo lo que tiene con Remus. Sirius se verá obligado a buscar una patética excusa de por qué esta cita ya no puede llevarse a cabo –  _pero podrían por favor seguir siendo amigos, porque no puede imaginarse una vida sin Remus en ella_  – o peor, Remus lo va a dejar como todo el mundo lo hace cuando no les da lo que quieren.

Pero él no la cancela. Tal vez sea egoísta, sabiendo lo que está ofreciéndose a entregar y que él no está dispuesto a hacerlo, pero realmente le gusta Remus, y él quiere tanto esto, que cree que puede convencerse por un par de horas al menos que está completo, y es normal, y no está jodidamente roto.

* * *

 

La cena es asombrosa. Remus insiste en pagar, a pesar de su ropa en mal estado y que se nota que apenas puede permitírselo, pero es aún más terco que Lily, así que Sirius lo deja, diciendo sin pensar. - Voy a pagar la próxima vez.

La sonrisa de Remus hace que valga la pena el retorcimiento culpable dentro de Sirius.

Pero, para su sorpresa, él no tiene que inventar una excusa. Remus no lo invita a su casa como tantas otras citas anteriores lo hicieron, aunque él rodea a Sirius en un abrazo y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Sirius cree que podría estallar de la felicidad, y desea de todo corazón que los besos inocentes y los mimos sean todo lo que Remus llegue a esperar de él.

Y Remus continua sorprendiéndolo. Ellos van al cine juntos a ver la nueva película de Jurassic Park y cuando Remus pone su brazo alrededor de Sirius y le pregunta - ¿Esto está bien? – Sirius descubre que puede asentir con honestidad, lo está. Ellos van a patinar juntos y Remus toma la mano de Sirius y tropieza con el hielo, una masa de extremidades no coordinadas, y cada vez que caen, Sirius se encuentra riendo en los brazos de Remus, y cree que nunca ha sido tan feliz. Toman un café juntos cada mañana antes de ir al trabajo, y una mañana, cuando Remus no inicia un beso en la mejilla, Sirius se arma de valor para darle un beso y se separan ruborizados y felices. Hacen planes para ir a la Comic Con juntos, vestidos como Jack Harness y the Tenth Doctor, y hacen maratones de Doctor Who que duran varios días, y sus amigos ruedan los ojos ante esto, pero James menciona lo bonito que es ver a Sirius tan consistentemente feliz.

(Sirius piensa que si siguen así por siempre, él puede morir siendo feliz).

* * *

 

Pero nada dura para siempre y mientras a Sirius le gusta besar a Remus, se da cuenta rápidamente que hay algunos besos que el adora y otros que lo hacen retorcerse de incomodidad. Están los suaves, lentos que se dan cuando están diciendo adiós frente a la casa del otro, y los tiernos, amorosos cuando Remus acaba de elogiar a Sirius, que es oh-tan-propenso a hacer y Sirius se miente si dice que no le encanta. Pero también están los pesados, besos apasionados en el sofá de Remus, cuando abandonan las repeticiones de Doctor Who, que llevarían a algo más si Sirius no fuese tan buen mentiroso, y hacen que Sirius se sienta completamente mal e inseguro y sabe que debe decírselo a Remus, pero entonces Remus podría dejarlo, y él no puede imaginarse nada peor.

Y una noche, le va mal, muy mal.

James y Peter le han obligado a ir al club otra vez, sólo con Lily y Remus esta vez y Sirius tiene demasiado alcohol en su interior y resulta que cuando Sirius está borracho, es fácil convencerlo de bailar. Por lo que está luchando contra la opresión incomoda en su pecho, porque se siente mal y es todo lo contrario a lo que quiere, pero Remus es tan feliz bailando con él (Y Sirius se divierte al notar que Remus es tan malo bailando como lo es en el patinaje sobre hielo) y luego, de repente, la atmosfera cambia.

Remus se está moliendo contra él. Las alarmas a todo volumen en la cabeza de Sirius y él quiere huir, inventar una excusa y  _correr_ , pero sabe que si lo hace, se acabó, y no puede perder a Remus (Y sabe que Remus no se comportaría de esta manera de no estar muy borracho, al menos, no sin el permiso explícito de Sirius, pero eso no viene al caso, porque aquí y ahora, Remus está borracho y comportándose de esta manera).

Ahora mismo, las intenciones de Remus son claras. Está obscuro y frio fuera de club cuando Remus toma a Sirius de un brazo y lo conduce allí. Se besan, torpe pero apasionadamente, bajo una farola mientras esperan un taxi, y Sirius entra en pánico mientras le explica al taxista la dirección (Remus se ríe al intentar formar las palabras). Él no puede seguir adelante en lo que sabe está en la mente de Remus – él no es tonto, sabe lo que sigue, por lo que se obliga a creer que puede hacer esto. Él puede ser normal, por una vez en su vida, puede pretender que no es un pedazo de chatarra, apretar los dientes y soportarlo, y Remus puede follarlo, y entonces no va a dejarlo. Silenciosamente ora al cielo – No es que no lo hubiese hecho antes – que su pene coopere por una vez, o que, por algún milagro, Remus no se dé cuenta que no lo hace.

Cuando está borracho, Remus se comporta extra-cariñoso, está recostado a un lado de Sirius, repartiendo con entusiasmo besos en su cuello, y Sirius piensa que probablemente eso estaría bien, si el no estuviese tan aterrado de lo que sigue.

Demasiado pronto, el viaje en taxi ha terminado y está llevando a Remus hasta su apartamento, buscando las llaves y cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ellos.

A pesar de su embriaguez, Remus parece súper consciente de cada movimiento de Sirius. El ambiente ha cambiado y Remus tropieza ligeramente acercándose a Sirius, riendo cuando él lo atrapa.

Su sonrisa desaparece al darse cuenta de la manera en que las manos de Sirius tiemblan y su cara está demasiado pálida.

- ¿Esto va a estar bien? – pregunta, acariciando la mejilla de Sirius con una mano y Sirius siente un atisbo de esperanza, porque _Remus le está dando una salida._

Pero él no la toma.

Él no la toma, porque esto es lo que Remus quiere y casi se ha convencido a si mismo que va a estar bien, por lo que se lame los labios y dice.

- Si es lo que quieres.

(Él puede sentir que es lo que Remus quiere; su erección está presionando en la cadera de Sirius, pero él se ha acomodado cuidadosamente de manera en que Remus no se dé cuenta del suave pene inútil de Sirius).

- ¿Es lo que quieres? – Remus responde, con un poco de urgencia, pero en lugar de responder, Sirius respira hondo, desenreda sus manos y se inclina para besar a Remus, suavemente al principio y está bien, va a estar bien, incluso si lo que viene no está bien y nunca estará bien, porque Sirius adora a Remus. Él lo adora lo suficiente para sufrir esto y mucho más, si es lo que Remus quiere.

El beso se profundiza, se están moviendo hacia atrás y Sirius hace todo lo posible por devolver la misma pasión con la que Remus lo está besando, su boca baja por su cuello, haciendo una pausa en el borde de la camisa para pedir permiso para quitársela. Sirius asiente con la cabeza y Remus rápidamente se la quita, ahora Sirius está medio desnudo, y se siente tan vulnerable cuando Remus le acaricia los pezones con los dedos y Sirius sabe que debería sentir algo, pero no lo hace – Por supuesto no lo hace, nunca lo hace. Sus rodillas se doblan al caer en la cama y Remus está encima de él, moliéndose contra el de nuevo, y la dureza de Remus es de grandes proporciones contra la suavidad de Sirius, pero Remus hace otra pausa y pregunta de nuevo.

- ¿Esto está bien?

_Dile, dile que esto va más allá de lo que te hace sentir bien._

- Sí – Murmura Sirius y Remus lo acerca para otro beso, mientras su mano se desplaza hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos para acariciar la entrepierna de Sirius sobre sus pantalones.

- Estás temblando, amor. – Remus susurra, retirando su mano con el ceño fruncido y Sirius entra en pánico, porque esto será su ruina, así que se centra en la sensación de calor que Remus le da y voltea sus posiciones quedando él en la parte superior ahora – una tarea sencilla, gracias a la contextura delgada de Remus. Remus aún se ve incómodo y agarra la muñeca de Sirius. - ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?

Sirius fuerza un movimiento de cabeza y aunque Remus lo mira fijamente durante un largo rato, finalmente suelta la mano de Sirius, quien, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que sus dedos tiemblan, desabrocha los botones del pantalón de Remus, antes de bajarlos por sus piernas. Remus deja escapar un gemido bajo (“oh”), cuando Sirius toca ligeramente su miembro erecto y, a continuación, en un movimiento rápido, le quita el bóxer y su pene sale orgulloso y apropiado y mucho más grande de lo que Sirius imaginó que podría ser. Él no se permite una pausa, porque si para ahora, nunca se armará de valor de nuevo y Remus se dará cuenta de lo que está mal con él y lo va a dejar y él no puede dejarlo. Pero si se lo chupa, él puede mantener esta débil fachada por un poco más de tiempo y tal vez así Remus no querrá follar.

Así que toma a Remus en su boca, y la respiración de Remus se corta en una mezcla de sorpresa y placer, su espalda se arquea y Sirius agarra sus caderas de una manera que está seguro le dejará una marca después, pero a Remus no parece importarle. El nombre de Sirius sale de sus labios con una mezcla de oraciones, maldiciones y alabanzas, sus piernas se aprietan alrededor de Sirius y sus dedos corren desesperadamente por su cabello cuando Sirius acaricia con su lengua la cabeza, para luego hundir su poca lo más abajo que puede, teniendo la mayor parte de Remus como le sea posible.

(Sirius se siente extrañamente independiente – él puede ver la boca de Remus, abierta de júbilo y se siente bien, por hacer que Remus se sienta bien,  _a Remus le gusta esto._  Pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente incómodo, y aún está suave en sus pantalones, y no tiene la esperanza de experimentar lo que Remus parece estar cada vez más cerca de sentir. Así, se pregunta por primera vez _¿Esto está bien?_  Y piensa que tal vez podría estarlo, si no se esperara más de él y si Remus nunca se entera de lo roto que está Sirius, que no puede conseguir ni siguiera una mini erección ante la vista de su amante llegando al frente suyo).

Remus de repente aprieta a Sirius, gritando en una corriente sin sentido que Sirius es increíble, que es hermoso, que es maravilloso, y esa es la advertencia – la respiración de Remus se acelera, sus muslos se tensan y Remus se libera en la boca de Sirius, tan grueso, tan rápido, que Sirius lucha para no ahogarse, pero Remus está suspirando el nombre de Sirius como si es la palabra más apreciada del mundo y tira de Sirius hacia arriba con él, presionando sus labios suavemente y diciendo entre dientes.

 _-_ Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Y no está completamente bien, pero él cree que se salió con la suya – Piensa que puede mantener que está roto como su pequeño secreto sucio, hasta-

Una mano encontró su camino hasta su entrepierna de nuevo, sólo que está todavía suave y Remus la tira hacia atrás, con una ceja levantada - ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunta, uno de sus brazos rodeando aún a Sirius, el otro flotando torpemente alrededor de su ingle.

Lo delata el segundo de vacilación. En el momento en el que su cerebro procesa que Remus le está dando un out, Remus ve la verdad en los ojos de Sirius y _se congela._

_Y Remus va a dejarlo._

Por cinco, dolorosamente largos segundos, nadie habla, y Sirius observa como los ojos ámbar de Remus se ensanchan con horror, todos los rastros del alcohol desaparecidos y de repente él está fuera de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones con torpeza, con disculpas brotando de su boca.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pensé qué estaba bien, yo no lo sabía, _Dios,_ lo siento Sirius, lo siento.

Su voz se quiebra y Sirius no entiende, porque a estas alturas Remus ya debería haberlo dejado. La experiencia pasada le había enseñado que en el momento en el que se descubría que estaba roto, o que no iba a seguir adelante con algo, se iban. Pero ¿Por qué Remus no se había ido aún? ¿Por qué no está enfadado, disgustado o al menos confundido? ¿Por qué está tan preocupado? Y ¿ _Por qué_ se está disculpando?

- ¿Puedo… Puedo? – Remus acerca una mano tentativamente, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y una expresión horrible y Sirius asiente con la cabeza, sin saber qué es lo que Remus quiere, pero se lo dará si eso hace que deje de llorar. Remus acaricia la mejilla de Sirius y se disculpa de nuevo, pasando la mano por su cabello y acariciando hacia abajo en su cuello y Sirius finalmente se arma de valor para preguntar, con un susurro.

 _-_  ¿Qu… qué hice mal? ¿No te gu…gustó?

Remus inhala fuertemente – O mi dios, Sirius, no. Dios, no. No hiciste nada mal, fui yo, me debería haber asegurado… sólo pensé, yo no sé ni lo que pensaba, yo sólo… ¿Estás bien? – Los conduce hasta el borde de la cama y se sientan, sin tocarse. Remus se desploma, la cabeza entre las manos y Sirius sigue sin entender por qué Remus actúa como si le hubiese hecho daño, cuando él es el que está roto.

- Por favor, dime sinceramente ¿Estás bien?

Sirius frunce el ceño y toma una mano de Remus, porque _odia_ la repentina separación entre ellos y dice – Sí. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

Remus no se ve convencido, pero toma la mano de Sirius entre las dos de él y la acaricia con ternura. Y Sirius de repente cae en cuenta que las disculpas de Remus están ligadas a su ruptura y el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago se afloja ligeramente, porque  _tal vez_ él puede arreglar esto y Remus no lo dejará.

- Remus – Hace una pausa, hasta que la mirada preocupada de Remus está sobre él – Está bien. Es solo… Yo solo, no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero estoy _roto._ No trabajo correctamente, pero está bien…

- No.

Y esa única sílaba rompe todas las ilusiones en el corazón de Sirius y de repente es difícil respirar, como si Remus se hubiese chupado todo el aire de la habitación y se irá llevándose todo el aire y Sirius se asfixiará, sólo y…

- No estás roto, Sirius. Trabajas bien, pero no está bien, porque tú – vacila ligeramente – Hiciste algo que no querías hacer y eso no está bien.

El aire vuelve y Sirius puede respirar, porque _Remus dice que no está roto._ – Yo… pensé que me dejarías – Susurra, sin mirar a Remus – Todo el mundo lo hizo.

Remus hace un sonido que podría haber sido un gruñido o un sollozo y está agarrando la mano de Sirius con tanta fuerza que es hasta doloroso – No me habría ido. Nunca voy a irme por eso, no al menos que lo quieras.

- Pero ¿Tú querías? – Sirius siente como si está cerca de la respuesta, pero no la atrapa todavía.

- Quería – Remus admite – Pero no era lo que tú querías.

- ¿Entonces?

Remus cierra sus ojos – Entonces, siento lo que sucedió. Fue bueno- añade a toda prisa – pero no había necesidad de que te forzaras a hacer esto solo para hacerme feliz. Si es a costa de tu comodidad, Sirius, nunca voy a quererlo.

(Sirius vagamente se pregunta si está soñando, porque las palabras que Remus está diciendo, suenan parecidas a la fantasía que estuvo teniendo, en el que ellos dos son felices, y todo está bien, y no hay expectativas estúpidas y, sobre todo, a Remus no le importa que esté roto).

Está un poco perdido por las palabras y le toma un momento notar que Remus está llorando, pidiendo perdón de nuevo – No me di cuenta. Soy tan jodidamente estúpido. Pensé que tú querías, si no me habría detenido. Yo…

- Parar era una opción – Sirius dice, y se lo está diciendo a sí mismo, pero Remus escucha y ahora está llorando más fuerte, y Sirius está llorando también, porque  _parar era una opción._  Y Remus no lo habría dejado. Y nadie se había quedado antes.

Pronto, Sirius está en los brazos de Remus y los dos están llorando mientras Sirius solloza cuantas personas lo dejaron por no detenerse cuando él quería, sobre la mujer que había hecho suposiciones, sobre el hombre que trato de forzarlo – Los brazos de Remus se apretaron alrededor de él entonces, presionándolo con desesperación, dejando besos de amor en el cabello de Sirius, susurrando cuanto lo sentía, cuanto quería a Sirius y que nunca iba a permitir que esto suceda de nuevo.

Un poco más tarde, Sirius murmura en el pecho de Remus que de alguna manera estuvo bien – Me gustó hacerte feliz, Remus. Nunca sentí eso antes, pero de alguna manera estuvo bien.

Pero Remus sacude la cabeza – Lo siento, Sirius, yo solo… tiene que estar completamente bien. No puedo dejarte hacerte eso si no está completamente bien.

- Tal vez, tal vez lo estará, algún día.

- Tal vez – Remus está de acuerdo - ¿Pero entiendes que está bien si no es así?

Sirius asiente con la cabeza y Remus exhala, se sientan en silencio durante un rato, pero ya no es doloroso,  _está_ bien, realmente está bien esta vez.

Hay algo más que molesta a Sirius y se sienta un poco, aun apoyándose en el pecho de Remus –Yo no… No quiero que me lo hagas. Jamás. No lo necesito… Nunca lo he necesitado, simplemente no quería que te fueras. – Siente el asentimiento de Remus y se vuelve a relajar.

- ¿Me habrías detenido, Sirius? ¿Si hubiese querido más?

Sirius se encoge de hombros. Quiere decir que lo habría hecho, pero no quiere mentirle a Remus nunca más, no ahora que sabe que está roto y aun así no se ha ido.

Remus respira profundamente y luego toma a Sirius de la barbilla, tirando de ella suavemente hacia arriba, forzando sus ojos a encontrarse. – Sirius, tienes que decirle a la gente. No debes sentir que tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres. Tú también… no puedes pretender estar cómodo con cosas, no tienes que fingir que quieres sexo, cuando no quieres. Está bien. Igual me hubiese enamorado de ti, de haberlo sabido. Yo solo… No habría dejado que esto pasara. – Se calla, haciendo un gesto de impotencia.

Sirius considera todo lo que Remus ha dicho y es como si todo lo que siempre ha deseado simplemente ocurre de repente y es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero confía en Remus y sabe que él no le mentiría con algo como esto – Perdón por no decírtelo. Creo que solo quería que fuese bueno para ti. Te lo mereces.

 _- Fue_ bueno, Sirius. Pero no se trata sólo de mí, también te lo mereces, así que tiene que ser sobre los dos. Los dos tenemos que estar cómodos. Necesito que entiendas eso.

Sirius hace otra pausa para procesarlo. – Nadie me dijo eso antes. Sólo pensé que era lo que se esperaba. Y yo tenía la esperanza de que no te dieras cuenta.

- Pero lo hice – Dice, en voz baja.

- Sí – Sirius se lame los labios – Puedo… ¿Podemos besarnos, tal vez?

- Si eso es lo que quieres – Dice Remus, pero es diferente ahora. Antes Sirius había sentido la presión de las expectativas, el miedo de que Remus le dejara, pero ahora, está bien.

- Quiero. Me gusta mucho besarte. – él dice, ruborizándose y la sonrisa de Remus se dibuja por todo su rostro y el calor vuelve, sólo que es mucho mejor ahora.

Y se besan.

Remus lo mantiene dulce y lento, y es el tipo de beso que Sirius adora – el tipo que le hace sentir seguro, querido y cálido, y cuando se separan, Sirius exhala temblorosamente por un momento, entonces lanza sus brazos alrededor de Remus, haciendo que caiga de espaldas en la cama. Permanecen allí, la cabeza de Sirius sobre el pecho de Remus, sus extremidades enredadas y todo está bien. Cuando Remus habla, Sirius puede sentirlo a través de su pecho y le gusta, piensa que tal vez lo ama y el pensamiento ya no es aterrador para él, es simplemente perfecto.

- Sirius ¿Quién te dijo que tenías que fingir?

Él frunce el ceño – Nadie, solo… ¿Parecía lógico? Si pretendía ser normal y lo quería lo suficiente, tal vez se haría realidad ¿Sabes?

Remus suspira levemente. –  _Eres_ normal, Sirius. Ser asexual no te hace anormal, ni roto, ni nada, simplemente eres diferente.

- ¿Asexual?

- Sí.

- Yo no… sé que es eso.

- … ¿No?

Remus se levanta sobre sus codos y Sirius se desliza un poco por su torso. Rayos de luz que no son ni del sol ni de la luna están cruzando la cara de Remus y se ve hermoso. Cansado, pero hermoso.

- De alguna manera suena como lo que eres – Dice Remus y sonríe tranquilizadoramente – Está bien. Tengo una amiga asexual –Alice Longbottom – ella es feliz y está casada y ella y su esposo Frank, solo hacen cosas con las que ambos se sienten cómodos.

(Hay otros. No está sólo. El pensamiento le hace sentir como si se le quitará un peso de encima).

 _-_  ¿A ella tampoco le gusta el sexo?

Remus vacila. – Uh, no es tan simple. Hay como… ¿Un espectro? Algunas personas asexuales sólo abrazan y está bien, otras besan y está bien. Y algunos van más allá, como Alice y Frank que hacen algunas cosas sexuales pero solo las que los dos se sienten cómodos haciendo y está bien, también. No hay manera correcta de ser asexual y no lo sé, Sirius, suena como lo que eres… y yo… estas llorando. - Su voz, que había sido pensativa, es repentinamente urgente. - ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- No estoy roto.

- Oh, Sirius. – Y Sirius está radiante a través de sus lágrimas y por primera vez en años, se siente completo y no es porque alguien trato de repararlo, o porque trató de ser alguien que no era, o porque “vio la luz” o nada. Esto es porque siempre estuvo completo – nunca estuvo roto, él es simplemente diferente y nunca nadie le dijo que estaba bien ser diferente hasta que llego Remus.

_Remus._

Lo acerca para otro beso suave y libre de expectativas, y está  _bien,_ pero está más que bien – lo es todo, él se lo dice a Remus y Remus está de acuerdo y cuando finalmente duermen, ya ha pasado mucho desde la salida del sol, pero están en los brazos del otro y son felices y cómodos y están bien.

* * *

 

Cuando se despierta, Remus no está y por un horrible, desgarrador momento, Sirius piensa que todo era mentira.

Pero luego huele los panqueques en la cocina, donde Remus está batiendo más masa, mientras balancea una laptop en su rodilla. Ellos comen panqueques (con tocino y jarabe para Sirius y grandes cantidades de sirope de chocolate para Remus), mientras Remus le muestra a Sirius página tras página de información sobre la asexualidad y señala amigos que son  _como Sirius._ El promete presentarle a Alice – La amaras, Sirius, es una nerd – y leen ciento de citas y experiencias y explicaciones de doctores sobre la asexualidad, hasta que la cabeza de Sirius está rodando con la información, pero nunca ha estado más seguro que _no_  está roto.

Y Remus se queda. Se queda cuando Sirius dice que piensa que nunca va a querer sexo. Se queda cuando él le cuenta a James sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, y James no entiende y golpea a Remus tan fuerte que le rompe la nariz. Y a través de la sangre que sale de su nariz, Remus sólo sonríe y le dice a Sirius lo orgulloso que está de él. Remus se queda cuando se duchan juntos y Sirius está desnudo y suave y Remus simplemente le dice que es hermoso y ¿podrías por favor pasarme el champú? Remus se queda cuando despierta con una erección y Sirius está rígido de la incomodidad y él se mueve al baño, saliendo un poco más tarde para abrazar a Sirius y volver a dormir.

(Y Remus tiene razón, el  _ama_ a Alice, cuyo cosplay de Martha es tan bueno que lo deja atónito la primera vez que lo ve).

Remus se queda y se convierte en un elemento permanente en la vida de Sirius. Una vida que se ha vuelto mucho menos solitaria. Y hay giros y vueltas, pero Remus ni una vez presiona, a pesar de que Sirius a veces intenta presionarse demasiado. Está bien, sin embargo, ya que Remus lo conoce mejor que él mismo y no lo deja hacer algo con lo que no se sienta realmente cómodo, ni una vez.

Remus no piensa que está roto y, con el tiempo, Sirius tampoco. Remus no intenta repararlo, porque no hay nada que arreglar.

Remus lo ama y él ama a Remus.

Y todo está bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:  
> Debo decir algunas cosas:  
> \- No soy asexual y, aunque he hecho una gran cantidad de investigación, no sé si la forma en la que escribí esto puede llegar a ser ofensiva u incorrecta, así que si de alguna manera llegue a ofender a alguien, por favor avísenme y con mucho gusto voy a cambiar lo que necesite ser cambiado.   
> \- Tras un gran debate con mi gran amigo, Jules, he decidido dejar abierto el lugar en el espectro ace en el que Sirius está. Mucho amor para Jules, es el mejor <3.  
> \- Remus y Sirius amarían totalmente Doctor Who, nada va a convencerme de lo contrario.  
> \- Esto está basado en "This Is How You Lose Him" por Poe, que es completamente una obra maestra, muy superior a esta, por lo que recomiendo la lectura de ese fic (Es un escritor increíble, realmente le admiro <3).  
> Gracias por leer, cuídense, los comentarios hacen mi día algo mucho mejor.
> 
> Nota del traductor:  
> Bien, yo también debo decir algunas cosas, para empezar, yo sí soy asexual y, aunque la posición que toma Sirius con respecto al sexo no se parece a la mía (Me parezco un poco más a Alice) el fic no me parece incorrecto, puesto que se aclaró que existe un espectro y que cada asexual es diferente (como todo el mundo). En segundo lugar, quiero aclarar que nunca he visto Doctor Who, por lo que decidí dejar todo lo referente a ello sin traducir, ya que no quería cometer ningún error, si lo hice de algún modo, díganmelo, para corregirlo. Y, por último, intente leer la obra de la que se habla en la nota del autor ( "This Is How You Lose Him" por Poe) pero no la conseguí por ningún lado, por lo que supongo que fue borrada, si alguien la consigue por algún lado, avíseme, me muero por leerla.


End file.
